A new angel
by Permaburn
Summary: A new angel comes to Daten! Will love blossom between him and Stocking? Or will it crumble like her cakes?    StockingXOC PantyXBrief
1. Chapter 1: A new angel

**Thanks for choosing to read this story! It takes place after the hells gate events, but Stocking was never a demon. Please Review!**

"Fack you Stocking!" Panty screamed as she strangled her sister. "Shut up you whore!" Stocking screamed back.

The day had just started, and already they were fighting like children.

Of course, like everyday, Brief was there trying to be they're voice of reason. "Panty, stop being so childish."

Brief commanded in a stern tone.

The girls stopped fighting and looked at Brief. "What did you just say Geek boy?" Panty spat at him.

"I said," Brief paused to get in her face, "Grow the fuck up!" He yelled at her.

The entire church seemed to froze, and everyone looked at Brief.

"Whoa, Geek boy grew balls!" Panty said smirking. Stocking sat there, completely speechless.

Brief chuckled a bit "I'm no longer afraid of you Panty because I know you'd never kill me."

Brief said smirking back at her. "Um, I'll be eating my pudding in my room." Stocking said excusing herself.

Panty and brief ignored her and continued their conversation.

"Are you sure that I won't kill you?" Panty asked. He nodded getting closer.

"And how are so sure of yourself?" Panty said getting closer, her heart beating faster and her breath became thin.

"Because you love me." Brief said as they became inches apart. Panty blushed "Brief…"

She moaned as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. They're eyes closed as they kissed slowly, savoring every moment.

They slowly pulled away, minds clouded and hearts beating. "Panty…" She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

He told her as he rested his forehead on hers. They looked into each other's eyes as they laughed. "I love you too…"

_Bzzzzzz!_ "Ohmigod!" Stocking screamed in ecstasy. Stocking was sprawled on her bed using her vibrator.

She plumbed it into the depths of her body as she reached an orgasm. She turned it off and took a deep breath "There, all better."

She said as she used a towel to clean her mess. She put the vibrator back on its shelf and sprawled back down on her bed. 'Damn' she thought.

'Those two are in love, why cant I?' She studied the black walls as her eyes fell on the ring she got from the ghost.

He was the only one who ever loved her, and he's gone now.

Out of nowhere, she heard Garter bellow up at her "Stocking! Get down here!" She sighed; she wasn't in the mood to fight a ghost.

She walked down the stairs toward the afro-priest and the couple making out.

Stocking sat down and pulled out a lollipop, sucking on it.

"Listen up angels! We have something important to talk about!" The couple stopped kissing and Stocking looked at him nonchalantly.

"As you two know, you are here as punishment! You were kicked out of Heaven for breaking rules, and now you have to collect Heavens!"

The angels didn't say anything as they just listened to Garter. "Well, looks like we will have someone else with us."

Stocking gasped. "What?" Panty exclaimed. Even Brief seemed interested. "He is an angel named Gage! He was kicked out of Heaven for Gluttony!"

Garter said as Stocking's eyes lit up. "Like me!" The Goth angel said. "Exactly. I don't know where he is, but I know he doesn't know about us.

He's out there looking for ghosts by himself, trying to collect heavens." Stocking's face went grim "That's sad…" she said sadly.

"At any rate, you bitchy angels are to go find him and bring him here!" They all groaned. "Why the fack do we have to share this place with some angel?"

Panty asked, obviously annoyed. "I hope he's cute…" Stocking muttered. "What was that Stocking?" Panty asked. "N-nothing!" She said straitening up. "Go angels!"

Garter commanded. "Let's just go." Panty huffed. "Brief, go into my room and get a few condoms out, I'll be back soon." She said winking and blowing a kiss.

See-through roared to life as they raced down the tunnel under the grave yard. Stocking leaned back in her seat thinking hard. "Stocking what's wrong?" Panty asked as a light blinded both of them.

They flew up the ramp and onto the road as they sped up down the road. "It's nothing…" She lied. 'I'm so alone…'

The last thing Gage remembered was falling from the clouds of heaven. He heard the voice of god ring in his head. "Leave Heaven Gage the Angel, go forth and kill ghosts.

Thout shall collect heavens in order to gain access back to Heaven."

Gage hit the ground, as a big thunderous roar filled his ears. He could barley feel his arms or legs. He groaned as he tried to sit up taking a look around.

He was in the middle of a huge city, with a group of people around him. They were all looking at him, staring in awe at the fact that he just rode down from the sky in a lightning bolt.

Gage ran his hand through his naturally spiky black hair as he stood up. Where was he? He pushed past the group of people and stepped into the road.

As he did a truck came by and smacked him into a near by building. "Fuck!" he screamed as he spit out blood. He growled in annoyance as he dusted off his jacket.

Just then, he realized he was wearing a leather jacket and a black shirt, with some brown cargo's and some sneakers. 'Where is my angel outfit?' he thought.

'Well, these seem to fit the social standards of the surface. He dusted off the rest of his clothes and continued to walk down the street.

Just then, he saw the most disgusting thing ever. A huge fetus was rolling down the road, destroying everything.

It was covered in blood and was wailing like a baby. It blew up cars, broke buildings, and killed people. 'So this is a ghost? I guess I have to kill it.' He thought.

"Hey you, Ugly! Look at me!" The massive baby stopped rolling and stood up. "A-angel?" he tried to say.

Gage smiled, this will let him go back to Heaven and he will be able to play some games again. The baby wailed and waddled towards him.

Gage looked at the baby and then back to the ground and chuckled. Slowly he took off his fighters gloves.

**_"O wicked spirit, born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgment from the garb of the holy virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth."_**

Slowly his gloves started to glow and change. They fused together growing longer and bigger.

In a matter of seconds, he was holding a huge sword. The sword, known as Zweihander, was 6 feet in length and was white and blue.

The sword shined in the sunlight and was light in his hands. He swung it around his body with ease and stabbed it into the ground breaking the pavement and shaking the ground a bit.

Gage leaned on his sword and looked at the ghost. "Repent…" he whispered. The baby wailed again and slammed its huge baby arms at him.

He unstuck his sword and side stepped as the ghost destroyed 3 cars. The alarms went off and then shut off as they were being crushed by the huge ghost child.

Gage leaped into the air and slammed his sword on the ground in front of the ghost, as it caused a huge shock wave to barrel towards the baby.

The blast sliced the ghost in half as it cried out in pain. "Goo, goo gaga?" it said right before it exploded into a million pieces. A single heaven coin clanked in front of him, and he picked it up.

"What, only one? That's not fair! Screw you god!" Just then, a bolt of lightning struck him. He spat out a scroll that read "Screw you too ^.^" Gage laughed "Your pretty awesome god, you know that?"

Zweihander changed back into gloves, as he put them on and wiped his brow.

"Nice one Gage, you look like you can handle yourself!" Gage looked behind him to see the blonde headed, horny angel, Panty. Panty licked her lips as she eye groped him from head to toe.

"You're pretty hot, you know that?" Gage straightened up and grinned "You're not too bad yourself!" and she laughed "Too bad I'm taken" she said winking.

"What do you want?" Gage asked. "I want you to come with me back to the church. There is a priest there that will explain your punishment to you."

Gage raised a brow "So you're an angel too?" Panty nodded and motioned to See-through. "So is my sister, Stocking." Gage nodded "So what's your name?" She smiled "Panty."

All three angels were speeding back to the church, giving them time to get to know each other. "So" Stocking asked "What did you get kicked out for?"

Gage scoffed and pulled out a small cooler from his pocket. "I sat around eating cookie dough, and they picked me up and threw me off the clouds."

He answered, as he opened the cooler and pulled out a tube of cookie dough. "Oh my god! I love cookie dough!"

"Then shall we share?" Gage asked as he pulled out two spoons. "Hey panty, you want some?" Gage asked trying to be nice.

Stocking scooped some dough and shoved it in her mouth. "She doesn't like sweet things, she likes spicy things." Gage scooped some dough and sucked on it.

"That's too bad, it's really good." Stocking smiled nodding her head. Gage smiled back and gave her the rest of the tube. "I don't know what it is but, being thrown down to the surface made me loose my apatite."

Stocking nodded. She understood the feeling, having felt it when she landed on earth.

"You know, knowing some girl angels is pretty awesome. Mainly because I can do this. 'Excuse me miss, did it hurt?'"

"Did what hurt?" Stocking asked. "When you fell from heaven, angel." Gage said winking. "Shut up!" Stocking said smiling as she pushed him over in his seat.

"Alright love birds, we're here." Stocking and Gage blushed as they pulled up to the church.

Gage walked into the church and stood in front of Garter. "Ah, welcome angel! Welcome to the church of Daten city!" Gage looked around "So this city is called Daten? That's good to know."

Garter explained the rules of his punishment to Gage.

Meanwhile, Panty and Stocking were gossiping. "He's perfect for me…" Stocking whispered dreamily. Panty chuckled "How so?" Stocking looked at her sister.

"He likes sweets, he's cute, he's kinda badass, plus we get along!" Panty considered this "True, mom will approve of you two better than me and Brief. Speaking of Brief, where is he? BRIEFERS ROCK!"

Panty yelled out to the entire church.

A huge crash was heard from upstairs and Panty got pissed. "What did he break?" she asked. Brief came running down the stairs and knelt in front of Panty.

"Y-yes my q-queen?" She hit him in the back of the head "What did you break?" He gulped "T-t-the v-v-ace on your n-nightstand…" She sighed "Good, I thought it was the TV…"

She then kissed him and swiped his nose. "Let's go" she said. Brief grabbed her hand and ran upstairs, dragging her along laughing.

Stocking sighed and started sucking on a lollipop. Gage sat down next to her, as Garter left. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked as tears fell from her eyes. "Nothing!"

she screamed and ran upstairs, leaving Gage dumbfounded. Chuck climbed on Gage and sniffed him. "Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck." He said as he curled up on Gage. Gage petted him and laid back in the pew.

"You can sleep in my room for now Gage." Garterbelt said. "No! Don't do it!" screamed Brief. "He wants to rape you!" Gage went wide eye. "What?"

The angel sisters nodded. Garterbelt got irritated and left to go to his room. "Here, you can sleep in my room Gage." Stocking said. "Ok, that works." Gage said happily.

**AWWW! So sweet! they like each other! Anyways, please review! **

Disclaimer: I only own Gage, nothing else!


	2. Chapter 2 : A big dog

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! Remember to review! Disclaimer: Do I own PSG? No. Do I own Gage? Yes.**

It was 2 in the morning and the entire church was dead quite, other than the sound of laughter and talking coming from stocking's room. Gage, Panty, Brief, and Stocking all sat together as they talked and played games.

Panty was laying her head on Brief as he stroked her hair. Stocking and Gage were feeding each other sweets from they're stashes that they bought that day.

"Holy crap! Gage! Taste this thing I got from that gas station! It's called a _Twinkie_!" Gage opened his mouth as she threw it at his mouth. It hit the side of his cheek and exploded on Panty.

Gage and Stocking broke out laughing as Panty stood up and punched Gage. He flew backwards but landed on his feet sliding back.

"Hey, calm down Panty!" She pulled out Blacklace and proceeded to shower him in bullets. He quickly pulled out Zweihander and held it like a shield as the bullets deflected off of it.

"That's enough!" Brief yelled. Panty put Blacklace back on and sat down with Brief again.

Gage withdrew Zweihander as he sat with Stocking again. "Are you alright Gage?" He nodded and pulled out some cookie dough. "Sorry about Panty, she can be a real bitch sometimes."

That pissed Panty off. "Come on Brief! Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Panty said as she said as she stormed off to her room next door.

Gage and Stocking smiled at each other and put their food away. "I'm glad you're here Gage, I can't stand being the only one with a sweets addiction."

He laughed and nodded. "I hade the same problem back home." Stocking looked at the sky with a dreamy expression on her face. Gage chuckled "Yeah, I miss it already."

Stocking ran up to Gage and hugged him. "S-stocking?" She squeezed him tight and started to cry. "I miss Heaven!" She sobbed into his chest. He hugged her back and held her.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long but, I can't sleep alone tonight. Please sleep with me?" Gage considered this for a moment.

On one hand, He did like Stocking and they seemed to connect on almost every level. On the other hand, they have only known each other for a day. But then again, her bed is big and they won't be having sex or anything…

Gage hugged her tighter. "Of course." He could feel her smiling against his chest. "Thank you." She mumbled. "Are you falling asleep?" She nodded lazily. "You're so warm."

She mumbled again, rubbing her head on his chest. He blushed, holding her embrace for a bit longer. Stocking pulled away slightly and looked up at him. She put a hand on his chest and giggled.

Gage Blushed a dark scarlet and she giggled harder. "Your heart, it feels like a car motor…" She mumbled. Gage was confused for a second, but then he realized something.

His heart was beating really fast. He blushed again and his heart kept racing. "Carry me…" she mumbled. He could feel her starting to let him support her weight.

Gage picked up Stocking bridal style and put her on her bed. She patted next to her "I want to feel your warmness again…" she mumbled. He told her to wait as she buried her face in her pillows.

Gage took off his shirt and jacket, revealing his slightly toned muscles. He switched his pants and underwear to some PJ pants.

Stocking looked up and giggled at the cookies that covered his pants. He chuckled and laid next to her. She snuggled up to him and rubbed her face against his bare chest. "Gage, I feel safe with you…"

Gage took this opportunity to mess with her. "Looks like someone has a crush." She sat up fast as Gage laughed hard. "Shut up Cookie!" she screamed as she hit him.

"Cookie?" he asked. "Oh, um, that's my nickname for you." She said blushing. Gage chuckled "I like it." He said as she smiled and laid down with him again. "Really?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Your eyes are beautiful…" she said.

Stocking could barley think or talk correctly. He mind and heart was filled with the man in front of her. "So are yours…" Gage was afflicted with the same thing as they laid together.

Stocking slowly leaned in as Gage did the same. Their lips met and they slowly pulled apart. Both of their heads were filed with passion and mist.

The feeling was amazing for the both of them as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

(Scene break)

Stocking woke up, holding onto Gage as he snored lightly. She giggled as she remembered last night. She kissed his chest and listened to his heart. As soon as she did she felt it beat faster.

"So does this mean you control my heart?" She jumped in surprise as Gage sat up.

She giggled again. "You know it cookie!" He chuckled as she climbs up his chest and kissed him. "I feel like I've known you for a long time Gage." He kissed her again. "That's because we are so much alike."

She rested her head on his chest and sighed with happiness. "Hey Stocking?" She looked up at him. "I…"

The door opened as Panty came in wearing one of Briefs white shirts. It hung on her body like a dress as Brief came in with only pants on. "Stocking, wake… up."

Panty's mouth hung open as Stocking winked at her while keeping her head on Gage's chest.

Panty drew Blacklace and shot at Gage. He dodged, but he had to jump out of the bed. "What the fack! How dare you have sex with my sister!" she screamed as she fired a hail of bullets at Gage.

Gage deflected all of then with Zweihander and then proceeded to grab Panty.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Gage yelled at her. "Me and Stocking didn't have sex! She was feeling lonely and wanted me to sleep with her." Stocking got up and stretched. "Though we did kiss."

She said yawning. Gage let panty go and she calmed down.

"Just get dressed and meet us downstairs." Panty said snapping her fingers as Brief followed her. Stocking giggled as she kissed Gage. "I'll go change in the bathroom okay?" Stocking smiled.

"Ok cookie, I'll wait for you down stairs after I change."

"Wait, Gage!" Gage stopped at the door and looked at her. "I'm glad I found you…" she said blushing, wishing she hadn't said that. He smiled and walked up to her. "I'm glad I found you too." He said as he kissed her passionately.

(Scene Break)

Gage walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting waiting for him. He had on a plain red t-shirt and some jeans.

Stocking was wearing her usual black dress and Panty was wearing a plain green t-shirt, with a white coat and white skirt. Brief was wearing a yellow t-shirt with some jeans.

Gage sat next to Stocking as she laid on him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. A small moan escaped from her lips as she became drowsy with affection.

Panty was glaring at Gage and mouthed 'I will kill you!' Garter walked in, surprised at the display of affection between Gage and Stocking.

"Looks like you two got together last night. I heard moaning and spanking, but I assumed it was those two." He said pointing at the other couple.

"Aye, it was them Garter, not us." He nodded. "Fair enough. We have been blessed with a hint from the Heavens above!" He said showing them a scroll with something written on it.

Everyone passed it around until Gage got it. It read "Pound" Gage looked at Garter. "What does it mean?" Garter smiled "Well, based on what I know, it's the ghost of euthanized dogs.

So I would guess that it's the Daten city dog pound." Stocking sat up and thought for a moment. "Wait, isn't it by that bakery?" Gage laughed "We can pick up a cake or two. How does that sound?" Stocking smiled and kissed him.

All four of them walked to the elevator that led to the underground tunnel. They all got in see-through as Panty fired up the engine. See-through roared to life as they sped off down the tunnel.

As they reached the end, Panty pressed a button on the stick shift which caused the tunnel exit to open. "Wow! This is awesome!" Gage yelled as they flew through the air. See-through landed on the road and they took of to the dog pound.

"So, Stocking, what does this make us? I mean, do you want to wait until we know each other better before we say we are going out? Or do you want to just make it official?"

Stocking, who was already laying on Gage's chest looked up at him. "Well I-" Just then Garter came up on the T.V screen in the car.

"About that Stocking! When you were a human, you knew Gage! In fact, you two died in each others arms!" Suddenly the car stopped. "Wait what?" Panty screamed.

"Before you can become an angel, you die on earth. Gage and Stocking were teenagers, when they were caught in a house fire."

Stocking pulled Gage into a long kiss. Her soft lips connected with his and they both felt like flying. Neither one of them have ever felt love like this before. "It's official then."

Gage said smiling. Stocking smiled back. Garter cleared his throat and they both looked at the screen. The angels blushed and motioned for Garter to continue.

"Anyways, I thought you might want to know, reports of a big dog attacking the Daten city pound are popping up everywhere. Proceed with caution!"

Garter disappeared from the screen and Panty continued to drive.

"I love you Stocking." Gage said pulling the beautiful angel in for a kiss. "I love you too." She said as she kissed the man she has known since they were alive.

Gage held Stocking close, happier than he's ever been. "You are mine and you always will be." Gage said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"We are here you two! So you can stop raping each other's lips." Stocking sighed as she got off of Gage. "You're just jealous whore." Stocking said as she jumped out of the car.

Stocking followed her sister into the pound, giving Brief and Gage time to actually talk alone.

"So you and Panty love each other?" He sighed. "Only when I'm acting macho and such." He said looking at his feet. Gage offered him a cookie but he turned it down.

"I just don't like having to be like that. I want what you and Stocking have, a normal relationship." Gage chuckled. "Since when were we normal? Last time I checked, we just found out we used to be in love."

Brief looked at Gage. "Truth is, love with an angel is not normal but, if you find one that you do love, it won't be hard to keep it."

Just then, a huge dog busted through the top of the pound growing in size. It kept growing until it was bigger then the building itself. The boys got out of the car ready to fight.

Gage caught up to the two angels gaping at the huge dog. He reached out and grabbed Stocking's hand, prepared to fight with them.

"You guys ready?" Gage asked. They nodded as they all looked at the ghost. "Panty, keep it busy, while Stocking and I charge." Panty seemed confused at the charging part but nodded anyways.

"Alright you big mutt, lets dance!" The dog growled and roared at us.

"O wicked spirit, born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgment from the garb of the holy virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth." Panty chanted as she striped her panties off.

She changed into her angel outfit and shot at the dog. The bullets deflected off of it as she charged at it. "Come on you fatherfacker!"

"Stocking, ready?" She nodded. Gage squeezed her hand and begun. There was no stripper pole or dance club music. The words flowed from they're mouths with out them realizing what they were saying.

"O wicked spirit, born of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgment from the garb of the holy virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth. Feel the power of love between two angels and repent for your sins!" they chanted in unison.

When they transformed into their outfits, they were different. Stocking wore a dress similar to her original one only white. Her hair changed from a blue and pink, to a white and pink.

Her eyes glowed white as she slid her Stockings off turning them into Stripe 1 & 2.

Gage transformed into a pure white jacket and pure white pants. His hair changed pure white along with Stocking's. He took off his gloves as they transformed into his huge sword Zweihander.

"This is where you will repent!" They screamed as they charged with power. An invisible wind enveloped them causing their hair to whip around.

Their swords glowed brighter as their souls were starting to come together.

The dog looked at the two angels, before Panty shot it in the face. "Hey, you're fighting me not them!" She screamed at it.

She continued to dodge its attacks. She shot in the face causing it to get angry.

"Stocking, are you ready?" Gage asked looking at her. She looked scared. "It's alright Stocking, I love you." She nodded. "I love you too."

Gage screamed as their souls connected and fused beside them. Soon their bodies did too. It was still just Stocking, but she was holding a huge sword twice the size of her.

"Let's kill it." Gage said in her head. She nodded as she swung the sword around with ease. "Panty! Bring its attention over here!"

Panty landed next to Stocking as she laughed. "Where is Gage? Is he too chicken to fight?" Suddenly Stocking changed into Gage as he looked at her.

"Fuck you." And they changed back to Stocking.

"You heard the man Panty!" Stocking said as shed slammed the sword on the ground creating a shockwave that sliced the dog in half.

She then swung the sword around as a ton of little shockwaves slice it to pieces. Panty then shot it in the head and a huge hole appeared.

"Woof, woof?" it said as it exploded. The church bell rang signifying its passing. Stocking and Gage defused and they went back to normal. "Nice work angels!"

Garter said appearing next to Gage. "AH!" Gage screamed in surprise. "Fucking afro priest…" Gage muttered.

Stocking laughed and helped him up. They shared a kiss and she held onto him. 10 Heaven coins landed in Garter's afro. "I'll hold onto these!"

Panty jumped on Garter. "Hey, afro priest! Those are ours!" Garter easily threw her off. "Shut up you bitch! Come back to the church when you guys are ready.

Have some fun, or something." All four of them looked at each other. "You heard him! Let's go party and shopping!" Screamed Panty.

**Thank god, I'm done! Hope you guys like it! Please review, review, review! **

**A little piece of trivia: Zweihander is German for 2- hander or great sword.**


End file.
